Kinky Shit
by PhanFactors
Summary: What happens when Phil has a smutty dream about Dan? Will he act on it or not? Will Onision show up at their house? Read to find out! Smut/Lemons Co-written with FearlessBecca


Kinky Shit (With Dan & Phil)

Phil pov.

I was dominating Dan, toying with him. I was not being merciful, that was for sure. He was a whimpering mess beneath me, constantly trying to move and talk, but couldn't due to the gag and bonds he was in. Dan was a natural submissive for sure. He did everything I told him to do, always doing it my way. He never put up a fight, never questioning me like a good little submissive.

I was constantly bringing him to his release, but always denying him. He hated it when I did that but never questioned me, knowing it was in his best interest.

Dan was over my lap, trying to get free so he could get the release he so desperately craved. His hands were tied behind his back with a silky scarf I found somewhere, with another one similar to it in his mouth, successfully gagging him.

Currently I was toying with his channel, pushing three fingers in and out of him in a constant rhythm that never faltered. With the other hand I was playing it with his balls, massaging it in a way I knew he loved. Suddenly I curled my fingers and started stroking his dick while thrusting my fingers in and out of him.

"Let go Dan, now cum!" I ordered Dan.

"PHIL!" He cum with a shout with his body shaking like a leaf.

I woke with a start shooting up with my erection showing proudly. My mouth was dry and breathing heavy as I recalled my dream. It was the best one yet I thought as I recalled the other ones with a smile.

I looked at the clock seeing it was only 2:00 A.M.

"Ugh", I groaned lying back down on my bed.

 _God, I hope Dan didn't here any noises I might have made during the night_ , knowing I talk while sleeping and Dan stays up at ungodly hours of the morning. 

_Great I'm never gonna sleep now_ , I thought bitterly looking at my erection. I knew I had to masturbate to go to sleep but I also knew that would probably bring Dan wondering into my room wondering what was going on.

 _Well there is not way I'm gonna win in this situation is there,_ I thought with a grimace on my face.

Suddenly my door flung open with Dan walking threw it. I immediately tried to hide my erect dick from Dan but failed.

"Hey, I heard you from the living room everything alright?" but he stopped once he saw my erection showing itself proudly.

"Shit" I muttered.

"Ummmm I'm sorry" Dan stuttered nervously embarrassment clear on his face.

"Wait don't go!" I said suddenly shooting up to stop him from leaving.

"Um, Phil I'm not sure if that's a good idea" Dan said stumbling over his words, while his eyes kept flickering down to my dick that was still showing off what I had packing.

"Well it looks like you saying something but your body is saying something different," I said smirking noticing how his eyes haven't strayed away from my dick. I walked towards him not stopping until there was no space between us. I slowly started rubbing my hands over his body, my smirk growing when I heard his intake of breath.

"Do you like that Dan?"

"Mmmmmm, yah" he exclaimed when my hands caressed over the obvious bulge growing in his pants.

"If you want to do this Dan I'm warning you right now I'm in control." I said speaking clearly in a firm voice to make sure my point got across.

"Yes, anything you want I'll do it just fuck me already!" he shouted when my fingernails scratched over his chest.

"Your wish is my command," I whispered seductively while pushing him onto the bed.

I quickly undressed Dan wasting no time.

"Your ok with anything right?" I asked making sure I was in full control.

"Yah, just get to it already," Dan said in a breathy voice.

"So demanding," I teased.

I quickly got off of my bed going into the closet, one place I knew Dan would never go to when in the house. I quickly got what I wanted out of the box of toys not wanting a second wasted. As fast as possible without making it seem like I was rushing I went back into the room.

I quickly blindfolded Dan with a silky scarf, not wanting to rush him into the more extreme stuff. Grabbing another one similar to the scarf I tied it around Dan's mouth making his words come out as moans, my favorite sound.

"Relax Dan," I said trying to make his nervousness away. "It will be better that way for the both of us. I won't hurt you." I said reassuring him.

I then proceeded to grab him and put him over my lap with his ass facing me. I rubbed my hands over the mouth-watering sight and knew nothing could beat this sight.

Suddenly I slapped both of my hands down on his ass successfully slapping his ass, making it pink. I moved my hands to caress his ass over the parts I just made soar soothing the pain.

I grabbed some lube from my nightstand and rubbed it on my fingers.

"Keep your body relaxed," I said attempting to make this process as painless as possible.

I started to rub my hands over his ass successfully calming him down. I then proceeded to push my finger into his tight channel slowly. I could tell Dan liked this by the way he started moaning. The moans increased when I started thrusting my finger in and out of him soon adding other fingers making him moan like a porn star.

Much like in the dream I started rubbing my hands over his dick and balls, making him moan even louder. I smirked in satisfaction knowing I was in complete control.

 _He is such a good little submissive_ , I thought while I continued pleasuring him.

Soon his balls started tightening clueing me in that he was about to cum.

"Don't cum yet Dan!" I said ordering him, "Don't you dare cum without me telling you!"

Being the good submissive he is he listened to my command.

I kept bringing him to the edge but never letting him cum until the forth time knowing the explosion would be big.

"Cum now Dan! Cum!" I said ordering him.

He quickly fell off the edge exclaiming my name throughout his orgasm.

Wasting no time I moved him up the bed forcing him beneath me with him lying on his stomach. I quickly thrust into him not stopping making him scream in pleasure. I kept thrusting never faltering, making him cum many times over time. I never did though. I wanted this to go on forever making sure I never let my own damn falter, sealing up any holes quickly having much practice with delaying my own orgasm.

Dan was shaking uncontrollably from pleasure never coming off the high of sex.

After tiring from this position I pulled out making him whine in annoyance from the empty feeling.

Moving up from my position I moved him on all fours with his ass in the air quickly slamming into him again, this position making Dan cum even more than the last cumming with shouts of pleasure that were so loud they could be heard in other rooms. With this position making him even tighter made me cum in buckets with a pleasured shout riding the wave of pleasure.

After recovering from my orgasm I pulled out of him slumping onto the bed pulling Dan next to me untying him from his bonds.

Suddenly the door slammed open, Onision barreling through the entrance with only Andy Biersack underwear on.

"AND THAT'S HOW YOU FUCK THE SHIT OUT OF SOMEBODY EVERYBODY!" He exclaimed while running the window in the room and jumped out of it running away.

Dan and I just exchanged glances while laughing manically.


End file.
